Aevril Lewis: Daughter of the Sea
by GirlWonder14
Summary: Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood...No, wait, that's already been used. Dangit. If you have some "boring" and "dull" life, I envy you. I really do. Because my life is far from normal and no walk in the park. And you're about to see why. Brace yourself.
1. The Night My Life Changed

It was only moments before my life was about to be changed in the blink of an eye. The clock was ticking, counting down to midnight. I had no idea why I was supposed to be so worried. Yet, something in my gut told me something was about to flip my world upside down. I wasn't sure yet if it would be in a good way or bad. I suppose it would depend on what went down tonight.

Let me introduce myself. My name Aevril Lewis. I live with my mother, Carrie, in a tiny apartment in New York City. It was just the two of us. My father died a few months before I was even born. Or so my mom told me. She was very hesitant to tell me these kind of things about what happened before I came into this world. I never understood why she was so distant. She would hardly breathe a word about my father. If she did, the few words she did say about him were vague.

Anyway, my life has been relatively normal for a teenager. As normal as you can get with having dylexia and ADHD while trying to not get kicked out of a different school every single year. Now that is really tough.

However, my best friend Kelly had been there with me every day. We was inseperable, joined at the hip. Kelly has this disability, a bum leg. She she limps a lot. But if you can get her to run, she's like lightning fast. It's crazy. I was wishing she was here now. She'd know what to do.

My mother is pacing the floor non-stop, beginning to wear down the hardwood. I sat on the edge of our couch in the living room, my school backpack beside me. Mom had woken me up in the middle of the night, telling me to pack some clothes and anything else I had that was important. By the time my mom returned to get me, I had changed and my backpack was almost stuffed. Then here I am now.

My eyes watch the old grandfather clock in front of me. My knee bounces up and down as I watch the hour hand slowly creep closer to twelve. It's almost midnight. And something deep in my gut says that I need to be very worried. I begin to speak up to demand an explanation from my mom.

We both jump in shock when the doorbell rang through the house. Mom walks away to answer the door, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. She throws the door open to let the person inside. Kelly? What is she doing here? She sprints through the doorway, up to the end of the couch. I glance down to pick up my bag and notice her her feet. I almost scream in shock. In place of her feet…are hooves. Honest to goodness goat hooves and legs.

"My best friend is half goat," I mumble as she grabs my backpack.

"Long story, I'll explain in a bit. Come on!" she exclaims, grabbing my hand.

As she drags me out the door, Mom grabs my other hand. She stops me, pulling me into a bear hug. I feel something wet on my shoulder so I pull back to see Mom crying. Tears run down her face, creating wet tracks on her cheeks. I grab her shoulders, becoming worried. Mom hardly ever cries unless it is a big issue. So what is going on that scared Mom so much?

"Mom?"

"Don't worry about me. Just be careful, okay?"

I don't have a chance to answer before Kelly grabs my hand to drag me out of the house. I can barely see three feet in front of me due to the dimly lit streets. In front of my house is a dark car idly waiting with the back door open. Kelly jumps in, scooting to the other side of the seat. She looks out at me, noticing my discomfort as I stand, undescisive of what to do, at the curb.

"Trust me and get in," she commands desperately.

How could I not trust her? We have been best friends for a long time. For seven years. We have stuck side by side every day through thick and thin. She is so protective of me for reasons I never knew. It would be impossible not to trust her. So I follow my instinct like always. I get in.

I slide into the car, awkwardly curling my legs in to be able to fit. My legs are so long they got in the way so much. I despise it when I have to be in small cramped spaces. That's the main reason I have claustrophobia. On top of that I have my ADHD and dyslexia. Talk about annoying.

I turn to face Kelly whose knee bounces nervously. I stare down at her furry goat legs. This night is turing into a real weird one. It doesn't help that I had no idea where I am going or what is happening. It's almost frightening.

"Care to explain what the heck is going on?" I ask, turning fully to face Kelly.

Kelly sighs, turning to face me.

"Alright. Your dad died before you were born, correct?" she inquires.

I nod, beginning to grow uncomfortable. I shift slightly in the leather seat, staring at Kelly. A frown etches on my lips as a huge knot forms in my chest. I never find this particular topic easy to talk about. Mostly because I never can. If I ever bring up my dad, Mom will shut down or finds something else to talk about. I hardly get anything out of her about him. So I am hoping that just maybe Kelly had an explanation.

"Your mom lied. He's alive."

I almost stop breathing as my eyes grow as wide as saucers. I have to be dreaming. My dad is alive? How can Kelly, of all people, possibly know? I eye Kelly, remaining silent as she continues her explanation.

"You're a demigod. That means you're half human, or mortal, and half god. Greek god to be exact. The ones from myths. You dad is one of the gods. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, you get the gist. And occasionally, Greek gods will have children with mortals. Those children are everywhere. They just don't know who they are, not have been claimed yet by their godly parent.

"I'm taking you to a camp. It's called Camp Half-Blood. It's where demigods go to for training and shelter. Once you hit a certain age, the monsters start picking up your scent. It becomes stronger once you discover who your godly parent is. Even more so for certain demigods, depending on your parent. Your dad must be helping you out because the monsters should have found you way before now. I began smelling more monsters when I was hanging around you so I knew it was a matter of time before they found you. In fact, I saw some today when I was at your house. They were a block or two away from your home. They were about to find you."

I sit back against the seat, staring down at my knees as I process all she said. If my life before was normal, then it sure isn't anymore. I tapp my fingers on my thigh, as I think about what is going on. I glance up at Kelly, a grim look on both our faces.

"When do we get to the camp?" I ask.

"Soon." is all she says. Any other time I would say it in a creepy way but I'm just too stressed to even think straight.

Shaking my head, I look up to see the car beginning to slow down at the base of a hill. Kelly jumps out as soon as it stops so I take it as we are at the camp. I grab my backpack, sticking my arms through the straps as I clamber out of the car.

I follow Kelly where she stops right before we begin to climb the hill. It is pitch black under the trees so it's practically impossible to see anything. It's dead silent, no signs of night life, so I can't help but feel uneasy. Kelly steps closer into the shadows of the tree canopies, crouching low on her hind legs. She sniffs the air, a look of worry on her face. She turns to look over to me.

"They're more active tonight. They must know something's up. We're going to have to move as fast as we can to the crest of the hill. Once we reach there, we'll be safe."

I nod slowly, adjusting my backpack so it won't be uncomfortable when I run. Thank the gods I am in cross country. Kelly begins to sprint up the hill, myself quickly following behind her. I have no idea what was happening but my gut tells me that something is wrong. And usually my gut is right. So I run. I run hard.

The hill is a pretty steep climb so it quickly becomes exherting. I am determined to keep running, however, so I keep following Kelly. I move my long legs, covering more distance than I might if I have my mother's genes and have been short. Thank you, father, for being tall. I am actually suprised in myself that I am so calm about this. I suppose it wasn't that terrible. I grew up, loving to read about myths. Learning about the Greek gods was my favorite. I guess I was more excited than shocked that they really were real and I was the daughter of one no less.

I sprint alongside Kelly, glancing over at her from the corner of my eye. She moves quickly, her goat legs acting like springs to push herself forward. I then realise what she is.

"Wait! You're a satyr?!"

"You are thinking about this now?!"

"Sorry! It's the ADHD!"

We laugh together, feeling relieved to do so in the seriousness of the situation. I can see the worry on my friend's face. Whatever she had been smelling has to be bad. I have read on the monsters. If the gods are real, then so are the monsters. And they are in no way cute and cuddly. We can get killed if we come across one.

As we near the crest of the hill, Kelly runs faster. I struggle to follow, my legs beginning to cramp up due to the lack of any stretch before. But I have to keep going. I feel that my life depends on it. And it probably does.

"Come on! Once we get over this hill, we're safe!" Kelly yells at me.

That's when we hear a roar. I freeze when I hear how close it is. It is too close. My eyes dart around the trees though there is no use. It's too dark to see anything right now.

Wait! My flashlight!

I yank off my backpack, suddenly remembering I had grabbed my little blue flashlight off my dresser before I left my room. It should be in the very top of my backpack since I stuffed it inside after I remembered it. Unzipping my backpack, I dig inside until I feel my fingers close over the flashlight. I yank it out, closing my backpack and tossing it back over my shoulder. I hold out my flashlight toward the trees where I heard the roar and flick on the light switch.

Bad idea.

I let out a scream. Standing in the glow of the light is a Minotaur, waiting right in front of me. Just a couple feet away from me. How did I miss the thing? My hand shakes, fear washing over me like water. My eyes dart off to the side where the crest of the hill is half a mile away. If I can get up there…

The Minotaur roars, swinging a hand at me. I duck away from it, jumping away from the creature. Where is Kelly at? I am all by myself, weaponless, possibly about to die. All I can do is run. Just a bit farther and I will be safe. I begin to sprint up the hill, trying to get away from the wretched beast. I have to force myself to run hard, no matter how much my legs burn. I am only a few yards away when I am thrown off my feet. I fly off to the side, the force of the Minotaur's swing throwing me into a tree. I cry out in pain, dropping to the base of the tree. Never before have I felt so much pain hit my body at the intensity as it does now. I shakily rise up onto my hands and knees, looking up at the monster that approaches me slowly.

I am only a short distance away from the top of the hill. Right in the direction of where the monster stands. If I can just get past him and up the hill. I have a plan set out, I just need to time it right.

The Minotaur steps closer to me, it's large body looming over me. He raises his arms, ready to smash me into pancake. Just as his arms begin to move, I scramble underneath his legs. I get up to my feet as the ground shakes from his fists hitting right where I had been. Another ear splitting roar comes from behind me as I run closer to the crest. Almost there. Then a sharp pain shoots through my side as something tears through the skin. I stumble, being drug back a few feet. I let out a painful yell, my hand shooting to my side as agony rippled through my body.

I sink to my knees, cradling my side. I can feel the blood seep through my fingers, causing me to become light headed. I can barely make out three long gashes through the blood on my skin. My stomach churns at the feel of my skin torn so deeply. I need help desperately. I need someone to be my savior.

Oh great, now I am sounding dramatic. I must be delirious from the loss of blood.

I drag myself by one hand up the hill. The distance feels like miles away. I can hardly see due to my blurred vision, my side feeling like it was tearing apart with every movement, and I don't even have to look up to see that the Minotaur is right above me, ready to kill me.

"Help," I call out, my voice barely raising over a strangled moan.

Then there they are. My savior. Oh joy, back to drama. Someone take me out of my misery. And I ain't talking about being in pain.

I look up at the mysterious person who stands above me in a protective stance. I can make out a sword in their hand, looking dangerous even if I can barely see it. Who even uses swords anymore?

I can hear the Minotaur roar, the sound muffled in my ears. I can feel myself beginning to go unconscious. If this person desn't hurry up, I will die at their feet. I feel the vibrations of the monster's huge feet as it lunges toward the mystery savior. The person doesn't move away to dodge the creature, instead reaches their sword out toward it. It comes in contact with the Minotaur, piercing its skin. A agonized wail comes from the creature as a bright golden glow suddenly lights the dark forest. I am able to make out the person who had come to save me.

It isn't Kelly. It's a teenage boy. With dark hair and an aviator jacket. He grips a long black sword in his hand, eyes squinting as the flash of light diminishes. As it becomes dark again, I feel the boy kneel down beside me. A pair of arms lift my limp body up from the ground. I am too weak and tired to talk or move. I am just grateful for the warmth and safety that I feel by being in my savior's arms.

You can stop me anytime now.….Anytime….No? Okay.

As he carries me up the hill, I hear voices approach us. Many are young, about teenage or even young adults. One voice then stands out above the rest. Older and powerful.

"What happened?" says the voice.

"The Minotaur found her," my savior says, his chest rumbling as he speaks.

I hear someone run up to me, gripping my arm. By the tight hold, I can tell it was my best friend in the whole world.

"Ave! Oh my gosh, you're okay. I'm so sorry! I never should have left you there alone!" Kelly rambles, trying to explain.

I weakly pat her arm, fighting to stay awake. Actually, sleep feels like a good idea right now. It's like, one in the morning or something? I should maybe get some sleep now. Before I slip under, I hear someone yell out to someone below the hill.

"She's losing blood fast! Get up here!"


	2. Daughter of Who?

I hear voices. They are slightly hushed, spoken in low tones. I can hear them clearly, but I feel as if my brain can't tell what the words are. Even with my eyes closed, my head spins from the throbbing headahe. I can't move my body; I'm like a dead weight. My ribs burn with every breath I took. It's miserable agony.

"Why hasn't the ambrosia and nectar worked yet?"

"We discovered that she had three broken ribs, a concussion, and her right side almost torn apart. The ambrosia has sped the healing process but it will still take time to fully heal."

No wonder I feel like crap. Whatever stuff I had been given to heal me doesn't help very much. Slow process or not. Man, I wish this will work faster. I feel like I'm still dying. Never in my life have I felt this awful.

I have some rememberance of last night, but it's all a blur. I remember right up to the attack, but after that, it's hard to remember exactly what happened.

I feel my senses beginning to wake up, allowing my body to move again. I suck in a deep breath, wincing at the discomfort from doing so. I hear the voices cease, noticing my sudden change from slumber. The sound of footsteps and, what sounds like, wheels squeaking grows closer to the bed I am laying on.

"Aevril?"

My best friend grips my shoulder tightly, the sense of worry noticeable in her touch. My whole body is aching from being thrown into a tree by a bull-man so the touch to my shoulder makes me automatically flinch. My eyes squeeze shut, my body trying not to physically move. I know it would just hurt more. I force my eyes open, squinting into the sudden bright light. Three people stand by the bed: Kelly, a man sitting in a wheelchair, and a boy with dark hair. I know I have seen him somewhere. I have a feeling I saw him last night…but from where?

Kelly and the boy stand on each side of the bed, studying my face for any signs of pain. The man in the wheelchair sits at the foot of the bed, doing the same. I push my hands underneath me, forcing my arms to lift me up out of the laying position. Kelly and the boy both move quickly, gripping each arm to help me sit up. I scoot back against the headboard, keeping my side fully straight so the ribs could heal faster. My head thumps against the headboard, taking in breaths of air that were now easier to obtain. The boy lets go of my arm, stepping back with his arms crossed as he watches me closely. Talk about stalker. Kelly, however, seems to grip my arm tighter.

"Aevril? Are you alright?" Kelly asks, worry as thick as honey in her tone.

I grunt, nodding my head then pressing my palm against the side. Even the smallest movement still makes my head spin. I feel nauseated, but I force myself to take deep breaths despite how much pain it causes in my rib cage. Yet I can't prevent the cringe of pain when a particular breath seemes to slam into a fractured rib. It's obvious, and I know for certain they notice, because Kelly rubs my shoulder as the boy reaches out for the table beside me. He picks up a glass of some golden liquid, passing it over me for Kelly to take.

She helps me lift my head, helping me take a drink of the liquid. I am surprised when the drink is warm and chocolatey with hints of peppermint. It's exactly like the hot chocolate that my mom would make for me every winter afternoon. Every day after school, we would make some hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies, then watch a movie or two in the warm comfort of our home. It was the one time that we would bond and just enjoy each other's company.

I only am allowed a few sips from the drink before Kelly passes it back to the boy. I lay my head back onto the headboard, closing my eyes to rest. The drink that I was given has the feeling like it's mending my ribs. I am able to breathe easier; less pressure is being put on my ribcage. I can already feel the healing drink take effect.

"How do you feel?" the man asks as he wheels closer to me.

I grunt, a small frown etched on my lips. I let out a puff of air, opening my eyes. I glance down to where he sits. A middle-aged man with thinning brown hair and bushy eyebrows sits in his wheelchair with a blanket tucked over his legs. I lift my brows, raising my eyes to the ceiling to think of an answer.

"Well, other than having being attacked by a Minotaur which left multiple injuries? Pretty good actually."

The boy scoffs, a smirk playing on his face. He looks as if he is amused by me, his dark eyes twinkling with humor. His arms are crossed over his chest, the bright orange color of the shirt standing out against his black jeans. Resting at his side is a sword. The one I saw last night. It's three feet long and black, gleaming in the sunlight that shone in from the windows. This is the guy that saved me.

"You're the kid from last night. The one who killed the Minotaur," I note.

He briefly nods, the smirk dropping back to a frown. It seems that this guy doesn't smile often. I wonder what was up with that. Of course, he doesn't really seem like a happy-go-lucky kid. He wasn't exactly like a guy that was emotionless all the time, but he was solemn. Closed off to his self. Just like my grandpa when something is mentioned about my grandma.

We lost her two years ago from old age. Her little frail heart just gave out. Mom and I would always reprimand her for working too hard. That woman would not sit still most the time, whether it be working in the house or at the senior citizens' center. Then one day, she just died in her sleep peacefully. There was no signs that she was in pain, I suppose it was just time for her to go.

After the funeral, Grandpa grew mighty quiet. While Grandma was still alive, he was very social. Knew most every one in their apartment complex. Even the door man. He found time to chat with people should he run past them thoughout the day. Then after Grandma died, his personality changed. He stayed inside his aprtment all day, only going out when he needed groceries just about. Other than that, he would just sit in his recliner and watch tv all day long. He closed off on people, putting up in imaginary wall.

With this guy here, I can see the exact same thing. There is no doubt that he must have lost someone close. Very possible it was a family member. To be honest, that breaks my heart. I hate to see people in pain. Now, I'm not the person to be all: "Everything is perfect in the world!" or "Always keep a smile on your pretty face!" But you have to be absolutely heartless to not feel sympathy to people who suffered in someway.

"What do you remember about last night, Aevril?"

I turn my attention back to the older man, studying him for a moment. Something about him seems off. Like, my gut knows something is different about this man, and not just that he is paralytic.

"Not much. It was kind of blurry after I realised the Minotaur was there. Like, I know what happened, but I don't remember detail," I explain, shifting slightly. I take note that I feel almost no pain and my vision has cleared up. Wow, whatever they gave me worked fast.

"Seems understandable. After all, you did have a minor concussion," the man says.

He straightens up, looking as if he remembers something important. He folds his hands on his lap, looking apologetic.

"Forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Chiron."

Chiron…hold the phone. I know that name from somewhere. I read it in a book. Chiron…a camp for children of the gods…holy wow. No way.

"You're Chiron from the myths. The centuar," I say slowly, eyes widening.

He slowly smiles as he rises up out of his chair. Wait, what? Is this some sort of miracle happening? It looks as if he has some stretchy, white pants on. They are long too, growing high above the chair. I then realise the pants aren't what I thought. They are the thin, bony legs of a horse. A leg steps out, followed by another as the rest of the horse stretches out of the wheelchair which is just a sort of box. My deduction is right. He's a centuar.

My eyebrows lift in surprise as he smiles down at me. I glance down at what is apparently a box to hold his hindquarters instead of a real wheelchair. Clever disguise.

"I try not to startle new campers by appearing as I am now. I prefer to let them in on it after they calmed down a bit. However, you're a smart girl. You figured out who I was before I planned on telling you," Chiron explains to me.

I smile at him, shrugging my shoulders. I move my legs out from under the blankets, sitting on the edge of the bed. Kelly reaches out to me, still worrying about my health. I hold up my hand, letting her know I was alright before I stand up off the bed.

"Thank you. So, uh, what now? What am I supposed to do here?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"First of all, I would like you to come with me. Nico and Kelly, care to join us?" Chiron answers.

I smile at the boy, now knowing what his name is. "Let's go then."

I follow Chiron out of the room, making our way through a hall until we reach a living room. There is leather couches that sit around a stone fireplace. It isn't lit, but the room itself is warm and cheery. Like I am at a second home. It's comfortable here. We pass through the room, exiting the house out onto a porch. Chiron ducks under a porch light due to his height as he steps off the porch. I follow him down toward what I guess is the camp.

There's a slope down from the house, giving an overlook of the camp. I can see cabins in a U shape, two extra large ones at the end where it curves. There's an ampitheater and rock wall to the far right. Campers are everywhere, I'm surprised at how many there are. I feel a thrill of excitement as well. That means there are so many like me. I'm not alone in this.

"So what is this place, exactly?" I question, looking up at Chiron.

"This is a place where demigods train to survive out of camp. Here, you are protected, safe from harm. There is a magical border around the camp. No monsters can get in," he explains.

I glance out toward where the woods were. I have to suppress a shiver, remembering how frightening the night before was. Chiron must have noticed my discomfort, because he gently pats my shoulder.

"You have no need to worry, Aevril. You are completely safe here. If you wish to, you can live here year round and not have to worry about facing those dangers again," he explains.

I look up at him then avert my eyes back to the camp. Not having to worry about monsters sounds nice. But what about my mom? My grandpa? I still have family out there. I know they don't have to live in fear about mosters because they are wholly mortal. That doesn't mean I won't miss them if I decide to stay.

"I'll have to think about it," is all I say.

"Take your time. In the mean time, tell us about yourself," Chiron requests.

I sigh as we walk past some campers toward the cabins. They look at me, friendly smiles on their faces. I also get scowls coming from others. My arrival has mixed emotions from others I pass. I guess not everyone likes new campers.

"I live in New York City with my mom. I lived a pretty normal life. My mom….she never told me about my father. She was distant when I would he to bring the subject up so I never did," I explain. "All she ever told me was that, they met on a beach in Florida and fell in love. That was almost six months before my mom found out she was pregnant with me. The only thing she would ever really tell me was that I had his looks. His dark hair and green eyes." What else is there to say? I know only so much.

When I look back over to the three people after I get no response, I tense up. They look at me as if they are in shock. Afraid almost. Was it something I said? Did I do something wrong?

"What?" I ask as I stop in my tracks, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

I turn around, facing them. Their uneasiness is beginning to worry me. I watch as they exchange glances between each other, shock and worry crossing their faces. The silence is suffocating me.

"You don't think-?"

"It's possible, I mean, it seems to lead to it."

Kelly and Nico look up at Chiron for some sort of reassurance from him. However, the centuar himself is uncomfortable. He closes his eyes, muttering under his breath in Greek. He openes his eyes, lifting them up to look at me.

"Will someone tell me what is wrong?" I chuckle nervously. I haven't been here for at least 8 hours and I am regretting every moment of stepping foot into that car last night. Something is wrong here. I can see it in their expressions. They are afraid. Wishing that they hadn't heard what I said.

"Nothing is wrong, Aevril. However we may know who your father is. We can't know for sure until-"

"Holy Hera," Nico breathes, eyes widening comically. That is, it would seem that way if it wasn't for the look of shock written all over his face. I hear Kelly let out a bleat of surprise as her eyes train on something above my head. Chiron's expressions are unreadable, his face suddenly having gone expresionless. Every single one is looking at whatever is above me. As is every camper that stands around me. Hushed whispers reaches my ears around me. Some are excited, some scared, and some angry. It's all about the same topic. All I hear is "she's his daughter!"

Finally, I can't handle all the attention. It's making me uncomfortable. I decide to look up to see for myself. I hadn't noticed a blue hue had washed over the area around me. Glowing brightly above me is a symbol that will change everything. As if everything wasn't completely flipped around now. Well, it just got worse.

It looks like a three prong fork that is bright blue, except it isn't just that. I had seen that before. My hand flys up to my neck. Resting between my collarbone, covered with dry blood, is a pendant I always wore which had the same symbol carved into it. I look back to the three people that stand watching me. My mouth is slightly agape, my eyes darting back and forth between each person for them to say something.

Chiron is the first to kneel down, his front legs bending to the ground in a bow. Kelly and Nico follow suit, bending their heads in respect as they lowered onto one knee. I quietly watch as every camper kneel to the ground, an undetectable emotion shooting through my chest.

"Hail, Aevril Lewis, daughter of Poseidon. Earthshaker, God of the sea."

How wonderful.


	3. Getting A Grip

**Okay, before you read this next chapter, I apologise for the mix up with the documents of you actually stayed despite that. I had no clue until a friend told me about it. I just now got Wi-Fi to fix it (actually am doing it during class, first day, ew) So again, I am so sorry but I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

I haven't moved from my position of my face in my hands while sitting on a bunk bed for the past, I dunno, thirty minutes? I'm still trying to process everything that has happened to me ever since I was claimed. After everyone stood back up from kneeling, they all went back to their routines as if what had just happened wasn't absolutely insane. I suppose to them it was a regular occurence. Nothing new to them. However, I couldn't prevent myself from hearing whispers about 'Kid of Poseidon' or 'Not again'.

Chiron had to return to what he called, The Big House, so he asked Nico to take me to my cabin. Kelly had disappeared again, probably having run off in a panic. She would do that in school often so it was nothing so surprising. The walk to the cabins was filled with awkward silence due to me trying to sort things out in my head and Nico….well being Nico. He was pretty quiet, not speaking unless he was pointing out something to me.

Nico actually seems pretty nice but he's just a quiet person. I was tempted to ask about him, but I stopped myself, knowing that we weren't exactly on that level of friendship yet. I mean, we just met. I don't think I should try delving into his life right away. Nonetheless, I would when the time came. I would hate to be nosy, but I'm a curious person. I want to get to know people and learn about them. Which is done by asking questions. What other way is there? You can't exactly do it otherwise unless you have telepathy.

Huh, I wonder if any of the gods could do that. Probably not. Speaking of gods, I was still in shock to come to find out that I was the daughter of one of the biggest Greek gods there was. I mean, he rules the oceans. That's pretty freaking huge

Nico and I had made it over to the cabins, going down the rows where the cabins of the male gods belonged. He showed me a few of the cabins, explaining which cabin belonged to which god. It wasn't that hard, I mean, you'd have to know what each god had dominion over which I knew minimal so I could guess. I was glad to have studied about Greek mythology in the past. I was happy to learn Nico is the son of Hades. I mean, you could tell if you really thought about it. He does have the looks.

Wait, no! I'm not saying I think he's attractive…well sure he is, but I don't like him. No, I do! Just…not…in that way..…I'm gonna shut up now.

I discovered the Poseidon cabin is cabin 3. Nico opened the door, revealing that it was completely empty. I was quite surprised really. I wondered as to why there was no one there.

"Are there no other Poseidon kids?"

"It's not very common anymore. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades made a pact to not have children after World War 2. About 6 years ago, there was a son of Poseidon who came to camp. He moved to another demigod camp in California two years ago," he explained.

I was disappointed. I was hoping to no be alone in this, but I suppose I'll just have to get over it. It's not the first time I was by myself. I never made many friends in school, like I mentioned before.

Nico left me to check out Cabin 3 myself, disappearing as if he slipped away into the shadows. That lead me to where I am now, like a statue on the bunk bed. I had to sort this all out in my head for a while, trying to understand it all. Hopefully now, I have it all organized. I let out a long sigh, deciding it would be best to take a look around the cabin. I rise up to my feet, looking around the room. It isn't a huge cabin, but it's cozy. Three bunks sit off to the left side as you walk in, and a desk with a little mobile of some kind of sea creature is to the right closer to the door. A fountain sits off on the far right corner, a rainbow shining through the tiny waterfall. The walls of the cabin look as if it is underwater, blue waves moving around. The outside of the cabin look as if it is built out of rock, giving off the whole ocean vibe. Maybe this is why I loved the beach and ocean so much. Like father, like daughter I guess.

As I return over to where I sat earlier, the middle bottom bunk, I can't help but feel like I am at home. Like I am meant to be here. Which I probably am. Who knows what would have happened if Kelly didn't bring me here. I could be dead or have my mother in danger. The thought of my mom being hurt and it would being my fault makes my heart ache. I will do whatever I could to take care of my mom. We have to fend for ourselves since, well, since I was born. Dad was never around, which now made sense as to why, being a god and all. Yet I won't deny it would have been nice to have him in a couple memories. I wonder if I would ever get to meet him. To finally meet my dad and know what he is like.

I begin to unpack what belongings I had, in the little dresser beside the bed. When I was packing last night, I had grabbed a double picture frame that rested on my bedside table. It was two pictures that my mom and I had taken earlier that year. The first was just a normal pose. We stood out on a bridge, dressed in lightweight jackets and beanies, grinning broadly into the camera. I stood a good 5 inches above my mom, my arm wrapped around her shoulders. The second one was more of a goofy picture. I had decided to tease my mom about our height differences, squatting down until I stood at her height. Mom had a 'you have to be kidding me' look on her face toward the camera, while I pulled a goofy face that resembled that one emoticon with the colon and the number three for lips. I'm always proud of being able to do that little trick. What can I say, I'm a dork. Dorky and I know it.

Just as I straighten back up from admiring the picture and reminiscing that day, I hear someone knocking on the door. I stand up fully, setting my backpack to the ground beside my bed, smoothing out the sheets to free it of wrinkles. I don't have OCD, but it's a reflex to make everything look nice. I get that from my mom. I cross the room quickly, my legs taking long strides as I go to answer the door. Pulling it open wide, I discover Chiron at the door with a young man wearing a purple t-shirt. It has a wreath of leaves surrounding the letters 'SFQR' across the front. He has black toustled hair and sea green eyes that shone as he has this smile on his face. I return the smile before turning to face Chiron.

"Hello, Chiron," I greet the centuar who smiles at me warmly.

"Hello, Aevril. I wanted to check on you and see how the tour was and how well you were settling in."

"The tour was nice and I'm doing alright. I finally got my head sorted around everything so I'm pretty good," I answer.

Chiron chuckles, "I'm glad. Aevril, I would like you to meet someone." He turns toward the boy in the purple shirt as the boy grins at me, giving a small wave of greeting. "This is Percy Jackson. He is the son of Poseidon, your half-brother."


	4. Huge AN

Okay, first off, I apologise for not writing. I have been facing a massive writer's block. Not to mention I had finals last week, school has just been heck, plus I've been having personal feeling struggles to do with my guy friend-slash-crush the past four months. So pretty much since the beginning of school.

So yeah, lot of stuff happening.

Anyway, for now, until I can get inspiration, _Aevril Lewis: Daughter of the Sea_ , will be put on hold or have very slow updates at the least. I am so sorry, DotS readers, but I honestly have no inspiration. Eventually, I will go back to it, but I can't guarantee when. I'll try to get something up, even if it's a short filler, just to keep it going for your guys.

As for _Legend of the Guardian_ , I'm restarting it. Molding it into more of a movie style because I plan to later on write the movies and I want to follow that style. From Avengers, to at least Age of Ultron for now. Don't worry, it won't end there. I'll add movies as they come out, such as Civil War once it comes out (who else is super stoked for it?). I have a huge plan for what will happen to Jessica and the rest of the Avengers in the future. I know you're barely getting to know the Guardian, but I promise I will get that started ASAP and it will be faster paced like it's done in the Marvel movies so we can get into the movies. After I get past this, it will definitely be a lot easier to write the fics because I'll be able to just go off of the movies (aren't movies a blessing?). Also, a few things concering Jessica will be changed, but nothing too major. Just bear with me for awhile.

Lastly, I am wanting to write a story of my own. Lately, all I have really been able to write are fanfics because for some reason, my creativity is like dead. BUT I started having inspiration for it. I can't be for certain when I will start it, because I'm kinda determined to at least get through _The Guardian_. I'll try to get a summary of my original story up sometime. Again, bear with me.

Speaking of bearing with me, if you just went through this entire Author's Note, I applaud you. Sorry it took so long. I promise it will be worthwhile. Please don't hate me!

I'll get the first chapter of The Guardian up ASAP. Thanks to those who stuck out with me this far, I'll make it up to you guys.


End file.
